Of After Sex and Omurice
by pleasedfujoshi
Summary: See how Kagami-kun and Kuroko spends their morning after sex. Know why Kuroko likes Kagami-kun's omurice


Kagami popped an eye open, his left arm extending to his bedside drawer to shut the merciless phone of Kuroko. The person seemed to set an alarm that successfully woke his deep-sleeper of a boyfriend up. The redhead cursed upon seeing the bright light the phone emitted, noticing the blinking yellow envelope on the upper right corner. Checking his lover's inbox, Kuroko was awakened by the chirping birds right outside Kagami's window, "Someone called?"

Kagami, who was busy scrolling through the eighteen messages and five missed calls that Kuroko's mother sent, hummed as he practically threw himself on the bed, "I replied to your mom. Told her your still here." His arm snaked around the latter's smaller figure while Kuroko smiled fondly when Kagami pushed his face closer to his naked chest, smelling his faint perfume. "Morning, Kagami-kun," The blue-haired man greeted to the well-tanned person, his hand reaching up to stroke the latter's hair.

"Morning to you too, beautiful," It was a miracle Kagami spoke in straight English without laughing his ass off or blushing to his face's content. Smile Kuroko's ears are familiar with that statement, he was aware of what Kagami said and his head closer to his boyfriend.

On the other hand, Kagami chuckled and messed the already-messy hair of Kuroko, cupping his face right after doing so, "Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked, staring intently on the reddish spot on his boyfriend's collarbone.

These was their usual conversation when one spends the night at the other and end up making sweet, passionate love for the rest of the night. And, last night was not an exception. They got home from practice and everything happened in a flash. No one disliked it. They just went with the flow.

Kagami was used to making love with Kuroko in a slow, gentle way. It was meaningful yet sensual. It was as if they could talk by just staring at each other despite the small beads of tears that often escape Kuroko's eyes. He was happy with the way they interact but, he sometimes said that he was satisfied with just that. Kuroko, on the other hand, loves the way the former takes him. Although the pale man always wanted to see or at least awaken, the beast in Kagami. He always like the fact that the easily-distracted, stupid Kagami would make him scream his name in different ways.

While Kuroko was busy thinking of everything that could possibly turn him on Kagami grinned down at his beloved Kuroko and pinched his nose. Returning to their previous conversation, the blue-haired blinked as he pulled himself upwards, just so his face on the same level as his, "No."

It was a smiple answer Kagami expected so he filled the gap between their lips, his hand playing along Kuroko's sideburds. The other smiled against the taller man's lips, entangling his slender but rough fingers in Kagami's red hair.

Unlike many of their other teammates' opinion, Kagami Taiga was a gentle kisser, despite his aggressiveness. To be honest, this is their favourite _past-time_ especially when they are on the couch or just tangled up in bed. It depends on the mood, actually.

When Kagami's in a bad mood, Kuroko was likely the one to take initiative but he'll end up beneath him. But when Kuroko's slightly pissed, Kagami would make an effort to dry his _baby's_ hair and dress him up with one of his fitted shirts, which will eventually fall on Kuroko's mid-thighs.

They kissed and Kuroko parted first, a string of saliva connecting their moist mouth before dropping back to the space beside the latter while heir hands stayed where they were but Kuroko was now on top, his fingers caressing the former's cheeks as they stared at each other's eyes. As if he can see through his soul just be looking at his eyes, the smaller man was gaping intently at the red orbs before staring back at him. Then he realized that he had never seen Kagami with lustful eyes. Not once. Never.

Maybe that was why he had been with him for the longest time. He wanted him for he loves him. It was the only reason he's together with Kuroko and it was why they were true to each other. They both wanted to be transparent so that when something's wrong, one would know instantly.

Their chests moved in unison, his fingers interlocked above Kagami's belly. "I want breakfast, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, turning on his tummy to look at Kagami with begging eyes which Kagami criticized because it looked like it didn't change the same dull, blue eyes.

"I hate you for being able to ruin all our moments together," Kagami joked, tickling Kuroko off his way, glancing at the wall clock. The Kuroko threw himself behind the taller man, his arms cautiously circled his neck.

"I want Kagami-kun's omurice."

"I don't have eggs. I haven't been to the grocer, Kuroko."

"Liar."

"What was that!" Kagami dropped Kuroko on the couch, scolding him because of calling him a liar. Kuroko just giggled even though his pissed boyfriend was blowing off steam by punching the soft sofa behind the phantom-man. "Don't you laugh while I'm mad at you!"

"Kagam-kun doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Why don't you just tell me what the heck you're talking about?"

"You do have eggs. Two of them. Both of them are down there."

"Hey, just so you'd know you also have two."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Kagami-kun."

"So do you want omurice with _my_ eggs?" Kagami said with a smirk, his hands on his waist. Kuroko looked like haunted kid, his eyes maintaining its hue. It was terrifying. _I am still amazed on how he does that. _"Thanks for the meal,' Kuroko laughed, his eyes beginning to sparkle under the fluorescent light. _Jokes are half meant, Kagami-kun_.

"I want Taiga-kun's omurice," Kuroko whined and flailed his arms in the air. His expression changed in a millisecond Kagami dashed to the kitchen, scratching his head annoyingly, "Grab me a shirt, Kuroko."

"Not unless I get a kiss from you, Kagami-kun," He grinned then tipped his toes and puckered his lips, his arms welcoming his boyfriend's lips and warmth. Since Kuroko's eyes were closed, Kagami got the chance to playfully roll his eyes; a deep chuckled escaping his lips. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his stubborn kid a kiss.

"Now, the shirt?"

"Here," Kagami wore his shirt and continued to check the fridge to see what he can whip out of something in his fridge.

_Make Kagami-kun kiss me, check. Now, make him _fuck _me._ _Operation in progress._


End file.
